Forbidden love comes Alive
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Krad x Dark! UKE!Dark love comes in many ways but when you're in love with sworn enemy and a horrible secret everything is not alright when you are Dark mousy. Mpreg, lemon, hurting/comfort,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

Neo: Dark is uke! And he is YOUNGER and SHORTER than Krad because well cause I think Krad hottttter!

Dark: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! n

Neo: Yeah you're cuter DARK.

Dark: Why am I the one to suffer!

Neo: I don't know maybe because you're a jerk!

Krad: we'll be seperate from Satoshi and Daisuke so they won't know i'm fucking you senseless Dark-Chan.*licks Dark's neck*

Neo: there will be Mpreg, Rape, LEMON, romance, etc. Oh and one of you two Angels do the Disclaimer please.

Dark: *looks away in refusal*

Krad: Neo doesn't own D N Angel. If he did it would be chaos and his character, who is in this Story, would be in the original as Dark's partner in crime.

Neo: Thank you Krad. See your nice under that homocidal killing intent.

Krad: Don't expect too see it often you little*holds himself back*

Neo: I thought so. On to the fic

Dark Mousy. The Phantom Thief. He had a little brother named Daisuke. With a helpful loving mother, Emiko. Also, a reliable Phantom partner in crime, Nyou(OC). But Dark had a Forbidden crush on his older, blonde, and Homocidal polar opposite, Krad. That crush turned into true permanent love for the blonde angel. Although Dark was in love with White Wings he still didn't let it get in between his duties as Phantom Thief. Then one day, Krad had snapped and lost it. And it just so happens that Dark was the one in the Angels sight.

Dark's POV

I was stealing art, and running away from the police. The Usual biz. Then I saw **him. **Krad. I saw that he didn't look to good. Hey, even though we are rivals i'm still in love with the guy, so don't judge me. " Hey White Wings." I called out to him. Something felt wrong about the atmosphere though, like it was being cut through with a sword. My breathing started to get bad because I couldn't inhale the right kind of air. Wait! This feeling seems familiar...When Krad went insane. I had to get out of here. Right now!

"Dark you've come to me." Krad said in an intense voice that both scared the shit out of me and somehow also turned me on in ways I should not be turned on. I tried to get away but my opposite was faster and grabbed me by the waist. Fighting with all my might was useless since Krad could use any kind of magic he wanted which meant i'm royally screwed(literally also but not like he knows that). Suddenly I felt my body get picked up, and turned around forcing me to use my hands as leverage on the alley wall because Krad made me arch my back by sucking on my neck making me blush in embarassment. "K-Krad stop it!" I told the White Angel. All that did was make Krad grind into me creating a whole lot friction. I know it was wrong but right now my tight black leather pants were starting to get a bit too tight on me right now, and Krad noticed this easily when I started to whimper. "Oh! Looks as if you're not comfortable with tight pants on. Allow me to help with that." The homocidal blonde said with a tone that was hinted with sadistic lust and love in it.

With a snap of his fingers my pants AND boxers were slashed off in a blinding light. Now, I was in nothing but a black long sleeved shirt and was naked from the waist down. What was more embarassing was that Krad had a full view of me from the back! I could even feel his dirty smirk as he looked at me from the back. Krad was still fully clothed though so I think he wouldn't do **that **to me. Then out of nowhere, the blonde angel grabbed my erect member and started to slowly stroke it. This action made me moan loud, and I started to hate this body for submitting to my rival so mother fucking willingly. "S-shit!" I choked out as Krad's hand started to speed up the rhythm. I bit my lip to stop any kind of sound come out from me. "Ah doesn't my dark angel love this?" Krad asked in fake sympathetic tone. "F-fuck you, bastard." I said in response to his question. That was a bad choice though because that made him speed up his actions. I bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed. God! It felt so good! I was starting to feel pain from my lip so I had to stop biting it. All of sudden Krad turned me around on my back, and started to suck on my member. " A-AAAAH!" I screamed as he kept sucking on it hard. I wanted it to stop internally but my body wanted more of it. In a flash I came hard into Krad's dirty mouth, who gulped all of it down acceptingly.

"All right Dark, what do you say we get to fun part?" Krad said with an evil tone. My eyes went wide at that, and I started to fight back though it wasn't even helping a bit. Krad looked like he was really starting to get annoyed with my struggling. "I was going prepare you but since you're not being good boy i'm changing my mind." He said as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard thick cock and then turned me around so I was on my hands and knees. I started to cry at what he was doing to me. Krad then positioned his cock at my entrance and thrusted most of it with one shove. I screamed at the pain from how fucking **HUGE **his cock was. Krad started to thrust into me slowly. " Ssh, my dark angel this will feel good in a while," Krad said to me with a hint of craziness in his voice. I whimpered, I know me the great Phantom Thief Dark whimpering, I know I can't believe it myself either. I started to whimper more when the blonde angel started to increase his pace of thrusting which caused more pain to generate from my ass. God! This hurts so much! Krad please stop it i'm serious it hurts to much. I had tears in my purple eyes until Krad hit a spot that made me see stars. _'What the fuck was that? That felt so fucking good! _Dark thought in the corner of his mind.

Normal POV

Krad sped up his movement hitting Dark's prostate with great accuracy. Dark was moaning and also groaning the blonde's name for more. The purple haired teen pushed back against each and every single thrust that Krad gave. Krad was almost at completion and stroked Dark's which made him tilt his head back and gave a high pitched moan. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KRAD!" Dark moaned out. Krad grunted as he came inside Dark's tightening entrance. After that the blonde put the purple haired teen back in his room in the Niwa residence. Dark was fast into deep sleep. Krad had to admit though, Dark looked like an angel when he was asleep. Krad then left the house to get back to the Hikari residence, Leaving Dark with a kiss on lips. Unaware of Satoshi's and Daisuke's "Activities" in the next room.

Neo: Heh so how was it my first D N Angel fanfic i'm so fucking nervous!

Dark: Why am I getting pregnant?

Krad: Because this is the only KRAD X DARK fanfic where i'm not pregnant.

Satoshi: What did you mean by activities?

Neo: I'll never tell you Sato.

Daisuke: You'd tell me right?

Neo:*hugs Daisuke* of course Dai!

Dark: Why do I have to be uke

Neo: Because I was on wiki and it said Krad was 16 and you were 17. Liars. Because basically Krad is already taller than you and much more mature...and he's much more HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTERRRR!

Krad: It's weird I am not younger than my beloved thief here.

Dark: don't touch me you raped me!

Krad: YOU LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT AND YOU KNOW IT!

Dark: Fuck you!

Neo: Stop fighting you two! I can squash you both like bugs!

Both:*Gulp*

Neo: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! please read and review my fic remember my first fic for D N Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dark's Secret, Krad's Apology…

Neo: Well here is chapter 2 everyone more of cute sexy Dark

Dark: I'm sexy not cute

Neo:*whispers* Baby got back

Dark: What?

Neo: Nothing, Dark

Krad: Well who all think that Dark's cute perverted but cute Raise your hands!*Neo raised his hand so did Krad*

Dark: Perverted! You fucking Raped me, and made me like it!

Krad: Yep.

Dark: You are a bastard!

Krad: Yep!

Neo: HOMOCIDAL MANIAC WHO LOVES KITTENS!

Krad: ye- wait a second!

Neo: Got him good didn't I?

Dark: Nice one neo.*High fives Neo*

Neo: Yeah anyway this chapter will contain an apologetic Krad and the secret that Dark been hiding from the Niwas all his life, and some romance both characters are going to be OOC no matter what you say maybe a bit in character but not all.

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. I hate my life!

Neo: Now on to the fic.

Dark woke up and got off his bed with a bit of difficulty. Pain shot from his back to his body making him wince and stagger. Dark still tried to walk to the bathroom so he could see if anything happened. Once the Phantom Thief finally got to the mirror he looked at himself. He took out a pregnancy test that was in the shape of a black feather and took it. Dark was raped last night by his true love, Krad(Who was actually controlled by the power of his lust and rage). Although, Krad is finally realizing what he did to the purplette(I made that word on purpose)and is trying to make an apology for him. This a rough day for the both of them.

Dark's POV

I had just woken up, and I needed to go to the bathroom to see if it was positive. If you haven't figured out yet, my secret is that somehow I can get pregnant. I waited until I heard a beep, and went to the counter to see if it was positive or negative. Hopefully, it will negative and I won't see my other half/love today. But things didn't go on my side because the test showed two pink lines. I know this might sound pathetic from me, but I didn't want to be fucking pregnant! "Goddamit!" I yelled angrily throwing the stupid test in fucking trash. I hate my life. Maybe I should go back to sleep and rest my body up.

All of a sudden, Nyou snuck up on me, his sullen sleepy eyes looking at me with worry. "Dark, are you okay? You woke me up with your yelling." The original Kokuyoku had said holding his unique hand made Dark plushie(I'm serious he made the Dark plushie by himself and he did such a great job on it! He also told me he made it to comfort himself to sleep). I didn't want to make him worry about me, I mean he is the youngest of the family so I lied to him and told him I'm alright. Man I had to lie to my friend who would help me no matter what, he even made me a Krad plushie(Because he knew of my love for the enemy of the Niwa's so he secretly made me things to vent out my sexual needs)! Well hopefully I won't run into Krad tonight, and Mom won't pester me for being injured in...um, certain places. Nyou stared at my stomach which got me nervous, but that soon disappeared once he went back to his room.

Krad's POV

"Shit!" I said pacing back and forth. I may be homocidal but I didn't mean to do that to him...no matter how pleasurable it was for the both of us. I was thinking of an earnest apology when my newly made brother Satoshi came in from the front door. "Where've you been brother?" I said looking at his disheveled clothing that were on my brother. Then after putting two and two together I was looking at him slyly. Satoshi just blushed but shook it off. "Krad what's wrong?" Satoshi asked me in a serious tone. "Why would anything be wrong brother?" I said a tiny bit nervous. "Krad what's wrong?" Satoshi said finally breaking the me. "I didn't mean it okay!" I said to the light bluenette. Satoshi was confused by this but recovered by looking me over and then looked at my face. I was getting a bit confused at to why he was looking me over. "What?" I said getting annoyed at Satoshi's looking over. "You're wearing casual clothes," He told me and I looked at myself embarassed and flustered as I went upstairs

I was really wearing casual clothes. I was shuddering as I got back in my all white outfit which is more comfortable than people tend to think. I was trying to think of an apology for Dark but so far no such luck in doing that. I just don't know why I raped him like I mean, I do want him...bad. But that doesn't mean raping the very person who took your heart away and then taking them back to their house and sweetly kiss-well, the last part was kinda romantic. Well I need to write this apology letter to the purple haired theif though because maybe he thinks I'm going to come back for "More." But being the Homocidal gentlman I am I won't ever torture him like that, and make him suffer his whole life until he submitted to me. By far, I would go as far as protecting him myself. Yes, that's how much I'm in love with the Phantom Theif. It's weird that I am in love with him when I'm supposed to destroy him or fuse back together with him. Hm, maybe I should go over to Dark's house and see how he feels about me.

Neo: Sorry this was late for those who alerted this story.

Dark: Yeah sorry.

Neo: anywho, read and review


End file.
